Yo, Lúthien
by GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Hola, se bienvenido, mi nombre es Lúthien. Soy hija de Elu Thingol y la maia Melian, princesa de Doriath. Mi historia con Beren y el Silmaril es bastante conocida, , pero no el resto de mi historia. ¿Estás listo? Bien, toma asiento y escucha.


**Disclaimer:** Todo personaje le pertence a Tolkien. No gano nada por este fic.  
 **Nota:** Esta historia participa en el Reto 16# El Muso—Poney Inspirador, reto veraniego del refrescante foro El Poney Pisador.

* * *

Hola, se bienvenido, mi nombre es Lúthien. Soy hija de Elu Thingol y la maia Melian, princesa de Doriath. Es posible que ya sepas quién soy, pero lo más probable es que solo sepas de mí por terceros. Por eso aquí estoy, en el ocaso de mi vida contándote aquellas cosas de las cuales no vas a escuchar mucho. Mi historia con Beren y el Silmaril es bastante conocida, pero no el resto de mi historia. ¿Estás listo? Bien, toma asiento y escucha.

Como ya lo he mencionado, nací en Doriath. O más bien, lo que ahora se conoce como Doriath. Cuando nací, mis padres apenas terminaban de construir su reino. No recuerdo mucho de mis primeros años, pero si recuerdo siempre haber estado rodeada de amor, cariño y cuidado gracias a mis padres.

Mi madre solía sentarse en el césped conmigo y crear coronas de flores, y cuando lo hacía, era común escucharla cantar. Su canto siempre atraía animales, y confieso que los pájaros eran -y siguen siendo- mis favoritos. También solía contarme historias de Valinor, de los demás Maiar y de los Valar. Especialmente, ella solía contarme sobre Yavanna; de quien aprendió el cuidado de las plantas y como prepar el pan de lembas.

Sus historias siempre me hacían sonreir y en ocasiones, solía soñan con el día en que yo caminara en Valinor y conociera todos aquellos que eran la familia de mi madre.

Mi padre, oh mi padre. ¿Qué puedo contarte de él? Si desde pequeña fuí la niña de sus ojos. Quien me mimó sin pena y quien solia jugar conmigo. Él tenía la costumbre de sentarme en sus rodillas y de contarme la historia del despertar. Nunca me cansé de escuchar a mi padre contarla. Aún ahora, es una de las cosas que extraño de él.

Extraño a mi padre. Saber que no volveré a verlo es una de las cosas que hacen amarga mi decisión.

Doriath, era tranquilo y seguro. Así que mi vida fué idílica, nunca tuve que preocuparme por nada, mi madre nos mantuvo seguros con lo que fue llamado 'la cintura de Melian'.

Admito que mi vida fué algo monotona. Pero la monotonía fué del buen tipo. Mi madre se encargaba de protejer a Doriath, así que no teníamos problemas con Morgoth o Sauron.

Lo que rompió la rutina fue la llegada de los Noldor. Aún recuerdo claramente cuando los hijos de mi tio abuelo Olwë llegaron. Eran muy atractivos... y con mucho orgullo. Pero había algo en ellos que en su momento no supe distinguir, era el peso de la maldición de Mandos.

Fuí amiga de Artanis, aún cuando teníamos pocas cosas en común. Yo siempre he preferido estar bajo el cielo. Ella prefirió las cavernas. Y digo que en parte se debió a mi primo Celeborn, aún cuando ella lo niegue.

Finrod era amable y gentil. Tal vez en otra vida, me hubiese podido haber enamorado de él, pero ahora se sin lugar a dudas, que mi destino siempre estuvo ligado a Beren.

Cuando mi padre se enteró de la maldición y lo que había acontecido en Alqualondë, se enfureció. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso. Prohibió el uso de la lengua nativa de los Noldor y solo le permitió la entrada a Doriath a los descendientes de Olwë.

Pasando algo de tiempo, sucedió aquel encuentro que cambiaria mi vida. Conocí a Beren. Y bien, esa historia ya se sabe. Pero te diré esto: Haber conocido a Beren fue el mejor regalo que Eru pudo haberme dado. Y que nos enfrentaramos a tales infortunios nos ayudó a crecer, a ser mejores, a ser consientes del poco tiempo que tenemos y de amarnos más.

Pero te diré algo que solo aquellos que han fallecido saben. Las Salas de Mandos son muy tranquilas y llenas de paz. Es un lugar de descanzo para aquellas almas cansadas, es un lugar lleno de paz para aquellos que lo necesitan. Y Mandos es tan noble como alguna vez mi madre me contara. Y le estoy agradecida de haber intervenido por mi ante Eru.

Beren y yo hemos tenido desde entonces una vida casi tranquila. Nuestra felicidad fue manchada con la muerte de mi padre. Confieso que aún no me hago a la idea de no verlo más. Y ahora que igualmente mi madre ha partido a Valinor, la hecho tanto de menos.

Me quedé con el collar con el Silmaril. Yo sabía que nadie se atrevería a tocarlo si estaba en mis manos. Y como dicen los hombres, la vida sigue. Y la vida nos llenó de dicha cuando recibimos a nuestro pequeño, nuestro Dior.

No te puedo explicar apropiadamente la continua fuente de alegría que Dior trajo a nuestras vidas. Verlo dar sus primeros pasitos de la mano de Beren me trajo tanta felicidad. Escucharlo tratar de dar sus primeras palabras mientras yo le cantaba las canciones de cuna que mi madre me había enseñado, hacían que mi corazón saltara de alegría.

Lo ví convertirse en un buen elfo. Lo ví enamorarse de Nimloth, a quien le dí la bienvenida a mi familia con mis brazos abiertos. Los ví a ambos sentarse en el trono que había sido de mi padre y me sentí orgullosa sabiendo que mi hijo y su esposa serían los reyes que Doriath necesitaba.

Estuve presente en el nacimiento de mi primera nieta, Elwing. Si yo creía haber conocido la felicidad, nada me había preparado para el amor que sentí cuando la pusieron en mis brazos.

Pero mi felicidad se menguó cuando Beren al fin sucumbió a la muerte. Y yo, bueno, espero la mía. Siento en mis huesos que se acerca y será pronto. Por eso, quiero dejar dicho que viví una vida plena y llena de amor. No me faltó nada y fuí muy feliz. Y siempre recuerda que mis títulos más preciados fueron: hija, esposa, madre y abuela.

Y si me recuerdas, te pido que me recuerdes con una sonrisa. Vive plenamente, ese es mi último cosejo.

Se despide, Lúthien Tínuviel.

* * *

 **Nota:** Todo comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
